Anatia Ryn
Anatia Ryn was an infamous Bounty Hunter who worked under the alias of "Red Ghost". Anatia was born on Tatooine in 18 BBY, her parents were Xanes Ryn and Oreen Ryn. Anatia’s psychological state was the byproduct of her many past experiences. These experiences included working for the Executive, and the supposed loss of her daughter Nanya Ryn. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Anatia was born into a poor family on Tatooine, in 18 BBY. She was the daughter of Xanes Ryn and Oreen Ryn. Her parents held no significant titles, and the circumstances of their deaths are unknown. Anatia stowed away on a freighter bound for Coruscant after her parent’s deaths during 8 BBY. Underworld During 8 BBY Anatia arrived on Coruscant and hid in the underworld. She was naive and barely understood how dangerous the underworld was. A woman named Serine reached out to Anatia, and offered her salvation. Serine taught Anatia how to defend herself, both physically and emotionally. She was a mentor figure, and Anatia respected her greatly. The Death of Serine A crime war broke out in the Coruscant underground during 6 BBY. Serine and Anatia attempted to flee, however they were caught in the crossfire. Serine aided Anatia one final time at the expense of her own life. Ironically, Anatia later joined the syndicate that was responsible for Serine’s death. Syndicate Anatia worked with the syndicate as an informer in 4 BBY. Unbeknownst to Anatia, the syndicate was a branch of E-Industries. The syndicate was forcibly disbanded when authorities raided their hideout, and Anatia escaped during the raid. Unbeknownst to Anatia, the syndicate was a branch of E-Industries. After the syndicate was disbanded, Anatia returned to a dangerous life on the streets. Nanya Ryn Nanya Ryn was born three years after the disbandment of the syndicate, in 1 BBY. Anatia looked after her daughter as best she could, however her efforts weren’t substantial. Consequently, Anatia turned to crime and petty theft to keep them alive. The Executive - Part One Anatia continued to live a dangerous life that almost killed her; a desperate attempt at survival caused Anatia to steal from one of Euphoro Industries top scientists. Consequently, she was captured and taken to the industries' headquarters. The Executive learned that Anatia had a daughter; The Executive forced Anatia to work for Euphoro industries by using Nanya as leverage. The Executive - Part Two Anatia attended the meetings and gatherings of Euphoro Industries. She was given a false identity and was told to protect the industries' people. Anatia successfully completed many missions, however her failure was inevitable. The Executive ordered that Nanya be punished for Anatia’s failure. he ordered his Enforcers to throw Nanya off the top story of a building, while forcing Anatia to watch. Anatia suffered intense psychological trauma from the supposed loss of her daughter. The Escape Anatia made a daring escape from the E-Industries compound in 7 ABY. She decided that the Executive had no power over her. She then returned to her homeworld Tatooine. The Red Ghost Under mysterious circumstances Anatia began her career as a Bounty Hunter on Tatooine. She completed multiple assignments and soon gained an infamous reputation. She was nicknamed Red Ghost 'by her associates. 'Note This page is unfinished. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Humans Category:Non Force-User